wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lasher
Introduction Do not reproduce the contents of these files in any way. Summary :Did not turn out as expected. ID: 4293 "Name": Lasher Donor Sex: female Donor Tribe: SandWing (90%), RainWing (10%) Added DNA: dragonbite viper (30%), inland taipan (25%), komodo dragon (15%), other snakes (15%), desert plants (10%), other (5%) Purpose: desert ambush & reconnaissance, poison replication & immunity Warnings: DO NOT APPROACH ALONE. ALWAYS HAVE FELLOW EXPERIMENT NEARBY. Other Notes: formerly mediocre, unclear how much of a threat it poses now Appearance :Generally unremarkable in all areas. 4293 possesses a very long and flexible body with intense countershading. It can shift its scale color between between golds, browns, and whites, but seems to prefer a pale tan. It can also adjust its scales to be pointed outwards in a defensive position like thousands of minuscule spines. Its scales are sharp and barbed when extended, and are meant for injecting poison. They can also fire off these scales like poisoned bullets. These scales are also bulletproof and can withstand most types of lethal force. It is extremely agile, with a snakelike body that can easily burrow in sand and dirt. Even while burrowing, it makes very little noise, and on solid ground it can be absolutely silent in motion, a useful skill for its design. Its wings are short and elliptical, meant for making tight maneuvers in small spaces. These wings also aid in burrowing. In build it is extremely lean and toned. Its eyes typically shift between shades of red, yellow, and green, although appears to dislike it when it has red eyes. It has short claws and teeth, with two long, foldable fangs. Its tail is extremely powerful and is equipped with an extremely efficient tail barb. When angered, it points the barb at whatever is arousing its ire, an effective intimidation tactic for a project that seems so shy. Personality :Give it hell. See how it reacts. 4293 is generally shy and very self-conscious, and it will often try to hide under or behind something when confronted with a new dragon that it sees as a threat. This is lessened when with other experiments, though will increase if the atmosphere becomes hostile. It is generally not very aggressive, but when it is provoked its poison is extremely potent. It only uses attack as a last resort, preferring to defuse conflict if at all possible. If that fails, it is far more willing to utilize intimidation and unsaid threats than to proceed directly to physical combat. With scientists, however, this code of behavior is slowly shifting. It is far more willing to snap at them than it was before, and has shown increasing disregard for the rules imposed upon it. Though it will spar upon request, it does so reluctantly. It is very fearful of certain experiments regardless. It is also the same way with being tested. Depending on the subject, the fear may dissipate over time. It is unwilling to severely injure or kill other experiments, even if its disobedience means punishment. Similar to several other experiments, it is protective of others, willing to submit to awful things if it means others are not hurt. Astonishingly, it has even formed bonds with some of our scientists, though the strength of those connections is questionable in light of its newly discovered temper. It is generally relaxed and easy going when they are comfortable in the presence of another creature, though this response is only observed with select few organisms. Even when relaxed, it has been observed that its eyes are always fixed on something. When in the presence of a creature it dislikes or does not know, it is decidedly more tense, rarely making eye contact and twitching its tail. This has become more pronounced when the creature is a scientist. While it does not seek out social interactions, when met with one it will not shy away. It is not overly skilled at conversation, but that does not prevent many attempts. A notable trait is that it always seems to know things no one has made it aware of. This is perhaps a deliberate attempt to unsettle others, and has been seen used to varying effect on several scientists. It also will not leave a room until it has inspected everything inside it. Scientists disagree on whether this is a genetic quirk detrimental to an experiment meant for speed and silence, or a behavior developed by the experiment itself. It seems to enjoy singing, and the tunes vary from wordless notes to whatever it has been able to glean from any scientists or caretakers. While it does have a excellent voice, several of the scientists have complained about the hours it chooses to sing at. It also shows an interest in scrolls and books, particularly old myths and legends. Occasionally, it will smile while reading scrolls involving revenge, which is troubling. It has no hunting instinct whatsoever, and will not harm another organism unless directly commanded to, which is quite problematic considering its purpose. We are in the process of devising conditioning for it, and if the attempts are unsuccessful, 4293 will likely be put to death. UPDATE: It has been observed by several of our members that it has developed a temper, which is concerning. Words overheard by a scientist include "sick of being used", "don't want to do this anymore", and "they should be afraid of me." This same scientist characterized its silence as malicious, and noted that it did not break eye contact the entire time he was in its presence. When it noticed the scientist's unease, 4239 grinned. In light of this new information, we must ask ourselves this. Is what we know about 4293 entirely true? Or is it much smarter than it seems? History :We may give 4293 up soon. 4293 was created through test-tube introduction and modification. It contains the genetics of many types of reptiles, plants, and a few other creatures. It is relatively stable which is why there are so few tries on 4293's number. Its creation was relatively orthodox and overall it is nothing of note compared to the other subjects, as it was only a "success" in the moment of its creation by the most mediocre of definitions. However, that is quickly changing as it grows up quickly and it is not conforming to its purpose or any useful purpose, so its success percentage may be re-evaluated soon. Its need for information may pose a problem, considering that it does not seem to abandon its desire even when punished for it. Its newfound temper is also concerning, and must be dealt with before it develops any further. There are enough subjects that pose problems already. The addition of another would be inexcusable. Overall 4293 is efficient but could use more touching up and conditioning, which is currently in the works of being critiqued and processed. Punishment for outbursts is already in effect, but only time will tell if it is successful. Hopefully the new methods work or we will have to scrap 4293 and try again, which is most regrettable considering the only flaws of the experiment are behavioral. UPDATE: 4293's conditioning has had an adverse effect. The punishments and experimentation with its psyche has added fuel to its new temper. When a scientist, upon being asked, told it that it was likely to be in here for the rest of its life, its reaction was unexpectedly violent. The scientist's body was found hours later, having being shoved to a corner of its chamber. The corpse displayed unmistakable signs of being stabbed with the subject's tail. From now on, no one is to go into 4239's chamber alone. Abilities :Has no hunting instincts. : :Agility 4239 is extremely flexible, able to squeeze through incredibly tight spaces and dodge multiple attacks with little effort. Although its skill in avoiding attacks is notable, it has been seen translated into offensive capability on occasion, often when in the heat of battle. It can strike with its tail from almost any angle, even when flat on its back, and wriggle out of a crushing grip to counterattack in seconds. It would be beneficial to us to see if the offensive agility it has displayed can be taken a step further. Burrowing 4239's innate ability to dig deep into sand has been heightened, with its skill expanding to other related substances. Among them are dirt, mud, silt, and gravel. It is unable to burrow into ice, its sensitivity to cold and the tensile strength of the substance proving an impassable challenge. However, its speed at burrowing into other substances and an unerring sense of direction while below the surface prove this capability to be worthwhile. Force-resistant If 4239 cannot dodge a blow, that is not usually a problem for it. Its scales have incredible tensile strength, able to stop bullets and other attacks that would prove fatal to a normal dragon. Testing has proven the durability of its scales to be immense, able to shrug off fire breath, frostbreath, RainWing venom, claws, teeth, and tails. The capabilities its scales possess do not extend to its lungs, and drowning, inhaled gas, and loss of breath have been used to great effect on it. Poison Replication & Immunity The most dangerous thing about 4239 is its abilities relating to poison. It can replicate any poison it has seen used, which includes RainWing venom, SandWing venom, cyanide, phosgene, prussic acid, dragonbite viper venom, and many others. It can replicate up to three different poisons at the same time, and seven one after the other. After that point, it will require rest before it can use the ability again. The amount it can replicate depends on its energy levels, fatigue, emotional state, and if it has had food or water. At its peak, it created a lake of poison that filled an entire room, which required the better part of three days to clean up. 4239 is also immune to what it creates, which was discovered through days of intensive tests. Corrosion, nerve damage, and other such effects are nonexistent, and when examined, the poisons were found to have exited its system at a rate far surpassing any venomous creature ever documented. Poisons it has not replicated have the same result, even when introduced in amounts that would kill a normal dragon many times over. Low Metabolism 4239's metabolism has been altered, allowing it to survive without food and water for extremely long periods of time. Its upper limit has not yet been discovered, but it showed no discomfort after five days. It can also skip meals with no ill effects, and does not require more food to make up for the meal it missed. Relationships :Considering a Kill Order by 7613. [[Ghost|'1166']]: 4239 has been seen looking at this subject for long periods of time, perhaps a manifestation of its attraction towards the same sex. Tests have confirmed its immunity to 1166's venom, although it is still reluctant to spar with the subject. RP to develop this section further [[Abluvion|'1907']]: 4239 has not had much contact with this subject, although on the one instance that they met it appeared unnerved by its distance from others, but also concerned by its suicidal tendencies. It is cold to scientists who refer to 1907 as a "he", possibly because of its own orientation. RP to develop this section further [[Papavar|'1914']]: 4239 is fearful of this subject's aggressive behavior, yet is aware that it has not hurt any other experiments. It is likely that it is more concerned with reprisals for 1914's actions that it is for its own safety. RP to develop this section further [[Medusozoa|'2809']]: 4239 is curious about this subject, having never met it outside of a single sparring session. It is impressed by 2809's intelligence. Through testing, it has been confirmed that 4239 is unable to be killed by 2809's poison, although it is still able to cause it immense pain. It becomes uneasy when it plans to kill other experiments, even though those plans are brief. As of yet, it has not formed a definitive judgment on 2809. RP to develop this section further [[Eviternity|'3166']]: 4239 has also looked at this subject for long periods of time. It does not seem wary of its mental abilities, unlike some other experiments. It has expressed a desire for scrolls and books after learning that 3166 possessed some in her chamber. RP to develop this section further [[Zelus|'6174']]: 4239 is keenly interested in this subject's determination, and possesses a degree of respect towards it. It is also aware of 6174's relationship with 2809, and seems to radiate approval when the two are seen together. When the subject develops an infection, it will not fight 6174 until the infection is healed. RP to develop this section further [[Skua|'6549']]: 4239 is amicable with this subject, seeming to appreciate 6549's protective instincts. It has made others keenly aware of its disapproval towards the methods used to keep 6549 in line. RP to develop this section further [[Adroit|'7613']]: 4239 displays a healthy fear of this subject, understandably reluctant to participate in sparring or any activities with it that could prove dangerous. However, it appears interested at 7613's difficulties with scientists, and observes its skills and combat prowess whenever it is given the chance. The subject does not seem to know of 4239's interest, which will prove useful if the kill order is ever confirmed. RP to develop this section further [[Vector|'7677']]: undefined Sebecus: 4239 is kind towards this subject, and is patient with it when it is shy. Though it does not know PSL, it does its best to let 8926 know that it means no harm. It is willing to give it physical contact, although it seems wary of 8926's large size compared to its small frame. RP to develop this section further [[Breach|'9402']]: 4239 is aware of this subject's lack of social skills, and has expressed a desire to help 9402 with social interaction. RP to develop this section further End Note Break it. Push it so far it will lose everything that makes it '''weak'.'' Category:SandWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress